You Were Meant For Me
by goodbyejoshua
Summary: Will Harry and Draco ever find love........will they find each other? SLASH!!!!!!!!


Title: You Were Meant For Me

Author: Joshua Franklin

Rating: PG-13 To R later

Parings: Harry/Draco and Ron/Hermione 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Harry Potter would be a porn show on HBO. Its all J.K. Rowling owns it all. In fact I recently read she owned the Queen of England's first-born child. I also don't own these lyrics they are all Jewels. She wrote them all. 

Authors notes: um this is my first REAL slash fic. And it's my first song fic. So be gentle. In the beginning we see a lot of Depressed!Harry and Depressed!Draco but just wait. Also this story is not according to OOTP. The song is You were meant for me by Jewel. 

Chapter One: Alone

I hear the clock

Its six am

I feel so far from were I've been

I got my eggs I got my pancakes too

I've got my maple syrup 

Every thing but you

            Harry sat alone at the dining room table in his new-fully-paid-for-thanks-to-parents home nestled right in the heart of London. It has been over four years since the Dark Lord has been defeated, and because of that his social life could not have been better. He of course was a still friends with Ron and Hermione, Weasley that is. They very recently and unexpectedly tied the knot, in a quaint little wedding next to the lake at Hogwarts, just after Ronald had passes his final C.A.T. (Capital Auror Testing) and Hermione was awarded Hogwarts Teacher of The Century by Witch Weekly. A lot had changed since those golden, innocent days back at Hogwarts and he was grateful to still have his two best friends. But there was still that hole in his heart, which as he expected was once filled with the love of his parents, a whole that fame, money, and even friends could not fill.

I break the yokes 

And make a smiley face

I kind of like it in my brand new place

Wipe the spots above the mirror don't leave the keys in the door

I never put wet towels on the floor anymore

            Harry sat his glasses down by his soggy bowl of Lucky Charms. He had not much of an appetite since Ginny left him for Longbottom eight months ago. He had never been happy with Ginny but it was as close to home that his heart had ever felt. When he made love to Ginny he felt free, he felt needed, he felt safe. But that was over now and there's nothing he could do to change that. 

            Harry's breath was heavy as he pushed the palms of his hands over his eyes to try and control the always-reoccurring flow of tears. He was alone. No one to come home to, no one to run his bath while he finished up the evenings dishes, and no one to wake up to every morning and look into their eyes and know that you have found love. Harry had no one. He had no one at all. 

Dreams last for so long

Even after your gone

I know you love me

And soon I know you will see

You were meant for me

And I was meant for you

            Draco awoke from his dream with a jump. "Damn these nightmares." This was the fourth night in a row he had the same dream. They always were the same now. They all started the same way, with Draco asleep in bed he is awoken by the slam of a door, then a flash of green light that lights up the night like a gruesome fire, a woman screams, his father curses, and the door slams again, silence. It was always the same dream. 

            Draco slid out of bed with the grace of a drunken fool. He cursed loud when he slammed his toe into the bedpost. He gathered a change of clothes and headed down the damp corridor to the showers. When he reached the cold stone floor of the washroom he paused. No matter how hot it was outside the stone floor was always cold as ice. He grimaced as his pale feet hit the stone floor, but the shock was gone just a quickly as it came. He started to undress. Taking his sweet time sorting out the knots in his expensive sleeping robes. He had no reason to hurry anymore. No reason to hurry when his father was back in Azkaban and his mother was dead. God how he missed his mother, she was the only one who trust him, the only one who loved him. And it was his fault she was dead. Because of his actions his mother is lying in the grave. His heart longed to take back what happened. He wanted to see her smiling face again. He wanted to sense her soft lips as she kissed his cheek to bid him goodnight. He wanted to feel her sweet embrace like after one of countless fights with his father. He wanted to look into her eyes and tell her he loved her and to see the response play on her face like love scenes from those black and white movies. But mostly he wanted to hear her voice sing to him while he cried himself to sleep, because that's what happens every night. Draco looked over his shoulder and caught his reflection in the mirror. He was disgusted with himself but the look on his face reminded him of someone.

            "I'm sorry mum…" 

I called my momma 

She was out for a walk 

I consoled a cup of coffee

But it did not want to talk 

            He knew his father was evil, and he knew that it was wrong. Malfoy or not he still knew the good from the bad. He knew his dad was in close ties with Voldemort, and he knew he had to do something. And he did. He voluntarily gave his father up to the Ministry of Magic. When the Auror's came to collect Lucius, he pulled out the old faithful "Avada Kedavra". But the chief Auror that it was meant for moved out of the way and it hit an angled mirror by the doorway and hit Narcissa flat in the stomach. She was dead before she hit the floor.  

            Draco's mind replayed these events every moment his eyes were close and even when they were open. The next thing Draco knew was he was weeping uncontrollably on the floor letting the warm shower water run down his back into a pool of murky water surrounding his feet and backside. Normally he would not allow himself to cry. Normally he held his pride even higher than he held his chin. Normally he had a loving mother. But his pride had disappeared along with his mother's soul in a flash of green light. All he had now was this old house, his money, and his soiled name. 

Picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken or people being used  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
Saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
It made me miss you oh so bad

Go about my business, I'm doing fine  
Besides what would I say if I had you on the line  
Same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken, everyday.  
Brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
I pick a book up. Turn the sheets down.  
Take a deep breath and a good look around  
Put on my pjs and hop into bed  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight  
  



End file.
